Sweet Enemy
by none-4-a-name
Summary: Uryu just can't fight his newfound interest in Ichigo... Beta'd by Yaoi-lover13


Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, not me. I don't make any money from this, so if you paid for this, you got ripped off! Suckers...

Sweet Enemy

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Uryu Ishida, I am a Quincy, and Soul Reapers are my enemies."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, if you need me to repeat myself. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my enemy."

My words, spoken with such loathing. It was in my blood, my training. Soul Reapers have been the enemies of Quincies for centuries. Naturally, I would tack it onto any and all Reapers I meet.

I challenged him. I crushed the bait. At first, I really did hate him. Just at first. I knew I would win, I had to. There was no way a lowly Soul Reaper could beat me.

I won by number. But he, he won by power. I can't say I was upset though, I got to watch how he moved. Of course, I didn't realize at the time. I stood in the same spot, shooting my arrows, knowing they wouldn't miss. I was mostly uncaring. Even though bystanders were near, I crushed the bait. I relished the fight. So sure I would get them all before anyone got hurt.

I followed him. Days I followed him and he didn't notice. My eyes tracked him without meaning to. He's so clueless. I don't know how he stayed alive while fighting hollows when he only notices something that yells in his ear and slaps him in the face. I don't mind too much. As long as he doesn't get killed, I can still watch him.

I was outside his window now, watching as he slept. His chest rising and falling with each breath. He is as weird sleeping as he is awake. Laying half on his back, half on his side. How is that possible, you ask? Both shoulder blades touching the bed, but turned on his left hip, muscles stretching under his tanned skin. His face, released from its scowl, looked so relaxed and open… Not vulnerable, though. Even in sleep he seemed on guard, and after what I saw of his father, for good reason too.

His lips parted slightly as a sigh escaped. The sound so sweet to my ears, my lips longing to taste his.

I don't know when my hate became interest, or that interest became obsession. Still, I don't mind. I watch him, and he doesn't notice. Every twitch, every shift of his eyes, every sway of his hips, every sound off his lips is seen by my eyes. Replayed in mind until every part is categorized into my memory. I can tell every mood shift by his body stance, or the looks he gets in his eyes. The feeling of his reiatsu is as familiar to me as my own.

When unable to watch with my eyes I track his spiritual pressure and read it, as only I can, to see how he is. Angry, hurt, sad, happy… I know I would intervene if need be, but he never needs it. For someone so clueless, he holds himself together nicely.

All my attention is returned to the sleeping orange-head as he turns completely onto his back and lets out a small moan. From pain or pleasure, I'm not sure yet.

I don't get much sleep most nights. I can't seem to tear myself away from my Ichigo watching. I've never gone into his room before, though the window's always open. I wonder why that is. I'm not afraid he will catch me. Hell, I sometimes wish he would. That way I would know how he felt about me. However, he never does, so I never know.

I think I'll go inside this time. Rukia isn't there; she left for the week with Ichigo's family, promising to keep them safe. I slipped from the windowsill to the inside of his room. It was a really plain room, but that's just how Ichigo is. He wouldn't give things away about himself by decorating. He keeps who he is close to him, where only his friends, and I, can see.

I inhaled deeply. The room smelt like Ichigo. That mix of citrus and that smell that was just Ichigo. That scent never failed to cloud my mind. Hmm, maybe coming inside was a bad idea…

I walked over to where he was sleeping, making sure to be absolutely silent. I stared down at him, my eyes raking over his bare, tanned torso. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out a hand and ghosting it over his abs. The muscles tightened, then released under my fingertips as another sigh passed his lips. In that moment, something broke in me. I throw common sense through the open window.

In one swift movement I straddled his hips, barely moving the bed. My hands ran themselves from his protruding hipbones up his stomach and chest. But touching him only made me want to taste him. So I dipped my head down and ran my tongue gently up his neck, loving the slight shiver that went through his body at the action. He tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. As soon as I tasted him, I wanted more. I went to the base of his neck and bit gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, running my tongue over the spot while I did so, eliciting a sweet little moan from my angel.

I sat up, thoroughly high from my drug of choice, Ichigo. I saw his eyes flutter as he started to wake up. I saw the exact moment he registered my presence, though not knowing it was me. I saw he was going to throw a punch before he did. So I ducked under his arm and slid up to claim the lips that had been haunting me.

A hand fisted itself in my hair, about to yank me back to punching distance when my glasses slid down my nose far enough to touch him. I raised my lips to rest a centimeter above his, unable to look him in the eye. I kept my gaze averted to the sheets, ignoring him in my peripheral vision. He would be disgusted, angry, offended. He would hit me, I was sure of it. After all, I basically molested him…

"Ishida…" It was whispered, the light breath ghosting over my lips. The voice held wonder, but I knew next it would be contempt. I braced myself.

For once, I am glad I was wrong. So very wrong. Ichigo pulled me forward the little ways and kissed me gently, sucking my lower lip, making me gasp. He slipped his tongue in, exploring my mouth and massaging our tongues together.

He broke the kiss soon after. Before I could worry about him coming to his senses, he shifted us so we were both under the blankets. He was pressed against my back, his warmth relaxing me.

"Get some sleep, Ishida," he mumbled tiredly. "Oh, and I need to borrow your science notes tomorrow. Good night." I felt a gentle kiss to the back of my neck.

"Night…" I fell asleep, still in shock. That did not go how I expected it to. It went so much better.

I woke to a warm weight on top of me and an intense heat on my neck. I shivered in pleasure at the gentle sucking of the flesh there; knowing I would have a hickey, but not caring because it was Ichigo.

"You do realize you'll have to be my boyfriend now. I never knew you were gay." He whispered in my ear.

"Good. And I'm not, you're just an exception." I whispered back to my dear, sweet enemy before getting up and getting ready for school.


End file.
